


Sweet Omega

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP without Porn, Parent/Child Incest, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 三个人自导自演的一场戏





	Sweet Omega

“早安，亲爱的。”Bruce在他的Omega妻子耳边留下一个吻，蜂蜜和蓍草的香味比起新婚的时候更加的醇厚。  
“早安，Alpha.”Clark笑着说道，倾身将咖啡倒在白色的瓷杯里。  
“晚上不用等我了，”Bruce将咖啡一饮而尽抓起一旁的外套向门外走去，“Damian今天会回来，记得早点准备午餐。”  
Clark的回答来不及说出来就被门关上的声音回绝了，他看着Bruce餐盘里动都没动一下。煎蛋和培根的香气还未散去，而Clark也无心再吃什么东西了。  
这样有多久了？Bruce不愿意多碰他一下，在外面和家人面前他们装作幸福的样子，而Clark心知肚明Bruce都不愿意和他睡在一张床上。  
明明一开始还好好的。  
Clark看着手指上的戒指，那本来是爱情的象征现在却成了摇摇欲坠婚姻的最后连接。他深吸了一口气，决定收拾桌子再去买一些午餐要用的食材。也许他就是想多了，Bruce最近被一些烦人的项目缠身可能真的无暇顾及其他了。

中午的时候门铃响起了。  
Clark放下切到一半的蔬菜去开门，一打开门一股浓烈的Alpha的气味迎面扑来——就像他的父亲一样。  
“你的房间收拾好了，午饭马上就好。”Clark看着刚成年的Damian像春天新抽芽的树木一样疯狂的长个子，现在已经几乎和他一样高了。  
“我不饿。”Damian直接上了楼，绕过走廊的时候Clark刚好看到墙上的合照。  
Bruce和Damian还有他的前妻，一个漂亮而强势的女Beta.在Omega的平权运动之后多数人依然不愿意接受Omega作为和Beta一样社会等级的存在，他很幸运，找到一个愿意和他共度终生的伴侣而不是只想让他作为奴隶一样的玩物。Clark用指尖摩挲着脖颈一侧的咬痕，Bruce标记他的证明还在，至少他还有一点的自信自己不会被抛弃。  
等午饭完成以后，Clark敲了敲Damian卧室的门，“Damian？我准备了午饭……”Clark的手还保持着敲门的姿势，而门突然打开了。  
比之前更加浓郁的Alpha气息瞬间包围了Clark，Clark能感觉到自己立即漏出了一些润滑。Damian的信息素没有他父亲的沉稳，不知收敛地在空气里肆意妄为。Clark夹紧了大腿，他就要忍不住了，Alpha的气息逼他臣服，逼他表现的顺从。  
“原谅我，Alpha，我不是故意违抗你的意愿.”Clark终于忍不住了，他跪在地上，头低垂着，颤抖着祈求Alpha的原谅。  
“起来，Omega.”Damian说出命令，在心里嗤笑Omega的天性。  
而Clark纹丝未动。  
Damian马上就明白自己给出了错误的指令，“我原谅你，Omega.”  
Clark立即从地上站了起来。  
“看来父亲将你训练得不错。”Damian将门开大了一点，Clark这才发现Damian上半身是裸着的。Damian懒洋洋地从衣柜里拿出一件衬衫套在身上，他的头发乱翘着像是刚睡醒，莫名其妙的有些可爱。  
“我的床单脏了，记得清洗干净。”Damian说完便走向了去餐厅的方向。  
当Alpha压抑的气息渐渐散去后Clark终于松了一口气，他去收拾Damian乱糟糟的床铺，指尖在捏起床单的时候碰到了一片微凉的液体。Clark看着指尖白色的斑块一瞬间感觉从指尖到全身的皮肤都在发烫，浓郁的麝香味简直让这一切不能更糟了。  
Omega的本能在Clark的身体里叫嚣，他想要滚进那一团纺织物里，让他的每一寸皮肤都过上Alpha的气味。他有多久没有被肏过了？一个星期？还是一个月？Clark发出细微的呻吟，将脸埋进那一块床单里，贪婪的吮吸Alpha的气味。Clark几乎溺亡在Alpha的信息素里，他伸出一只手拉下他的棉质长裤用手指按揉着发痛的穴口，就像Bruce经常做的那样。Clark小心翼翼地探进一个指节，另一手则抓紧了床单在胸前和颈部摩擦着。  
等到Clark意识到的时候他已经躺在了Damian的床上，身上一丝不挂，两腿夹着本就一团糟的床单磨蹭着，将更多露出的润滑滴在上面。他的阴茎在阴茎笼的束缚下无法勃起也无法射精，皮革勒紧充血的器官，连布料无意的拂过也成了折磨。  
“嗯……Bruce……”Clark轻声呢喃着，完全没有注意到门口站着的人。Clark湿乎乎的后穴里插着两根手指，笨拙地用自己短小的手指按压着前列腺，在高潮的边缘上挣扎。  
“你在做什么？Omega.”Damian的声音让Clark狠狠打了一个寒颤。  
“对不起，我……”Clark挣扎着从床上滚了下来，赤身裸体地跪在冰凉的地板上。  
“看看你的样子，”Damian揪起Clark的头发看着他湿润的蓝眼睛，“那里有为人母的样子。”  
“我……”  
“闭嘴，Omega.”Damian轻而易举的将Clark扔回了床上，顺手捡起一件Clark脱下的衣服缠在Clark的手腕与床头上。  
“不……”Clark小声拒绝着。  
“Omega没有权利拒绝。”Damian握住Clark的两个膝盖将腿分得更开，“看看你现在的模样，张开腿躺在继子身下，像个婊子。”  
Damian说着拉开了自己的裤链，粗长的阴茎弹了出来抵在Clark收缩的穴口。  
“不、不，求你——”Clark剧烈地挣扎着，羞耻和恐惧占据了他的心脏。  
而Damian没有理会Clark的哀求，一口气全部捅了进去。  
“啊——！！”Clark哭着尖叫了出来，穴口的括约肌和全身的肌肉痉挛着，剧烈收缩的肠道让Damian也发出了低吼。没等Clark适应身体里的尺寸Damian直接开始肏干，每一次都抽出一半再狠狠的肏进去，肥厚的头部擦过前列腺直捣生殖腺口。  
“慢、慢一点……太多了……”Clark断断续续地呻吟着，雪白的胸肉上下乱颤，每一次被肏到生殖腔口都发出软绵绵的气音。  
“父亲多久没有碰过你了？嗯？”Damian一手掐住了殷红的乳尖，“咬得这么紧，想不想我彻底肏进去？”  
“回答我的问题，Omega.”Damian用力向里一顶逼出一股热液从里面流出来，他就要彻底肏开Clark了。  
“……想，想要你的结，求你，Alpha，给我你的结。”Clark流着泪说着，扭动着臀部迎合Alpha的撞击。  
“嘘，这就给你。”Damian擦去Clark脸上的泪水，成结的瞬间肏进了生殖腔。Clark触电般颤抖着，浪叫的声音盖过了一切，他的阴茎还被束缚着，只有半乳白色的液体不断的从顶端漏出来。  
Damian吮吸着Clark的乳尖像是要吸出什么东西，“等不及看你怀孕的样子，到时候我会肏你，直到这里喷出奶水来。”  
Clark被污言秽语刺激着，后穴早就被肏得湿软，阴茎被束缚着连一滴东西都流不出来，在Damian射进去的时候昏睡了过去。  
Damian将Clark的手腕解开，吻上Clark另一侧脖颈上的咬痕——他的咬痕。他解开Clark的阴茎笼漫不经心的套弄着，直到Clark被过度的刺激再次唤醒。  
“太多了，下次，下次……”  
而Damian依然刺激着Clark的阴茎，直到Clark终于勃起，却痉挛着、抽搐着射不出一点东西。Damian着阴茎还在他的身体里，一只手玩弄肿胀的乳尖，一只手揉捏着Omega早就射空了的囊袋。  
等到Clark终于入睡后，Damian拿起手机拨通了Bruce的号码：  
“晚上还继续玩儿吗？”  
“Clark怎么样？”  
“睡着了。”


End file.
